Through all means, we will keep you safe
by I favor red wine
Summary: James Potter knew his life and his loving familiy's life were in danger. He and Lily decided to try some unknown powerfull magic in a desperate attempt to keep their family safe. They thought they knew what they were doing, but when James wakes up and discovers that he is rather sharing a room with his fourteen your old son, he relises something went very wrong. T for now.
1. Prewiev

James Potter looked down at the sleeping form of his son. The baby had just passed his first year, and he could not fathom how he could've made anything so perfect. With a small smile and a soft chuckle, he thought how it wasn't peculiar at all, it was Lilly's son too, and she would always succeed with Outstanding's. Everything she touched was perfect.

He carefully tucked the blanket more tightly around Harry, afraid that the chilly autumn air would give him a cold. The boy shifted in his sleep before he again proceeded his slow and even breathing. James went over to the bedroom window and looked down the quiet min street of Godric's Hallow. It was early October, and the streets were dark and empty. Nothing was as it should have been. James noted that the children who used to play in the streets were all gone, and he blamed Voldemort. The fear that was constantly resting over Britain had only gotten worse over the years, and now he himself even budged to it.

Now he and his little family were in hiding. He absolutely hated it and he new Lilly agreed with him, that they were giving into Voldemort and his regime by hiding, by letting him stop them live their life. However, he would do anything to keep Harry safe, to keep Lily safe. Lily felt the same way too, and that had eventually been their main goal. Therefore, they had decided together that they would hide, even If it meant giving up some of their beliefs. They would go through every and any mean to keep him safe.

An idea slowly stuck his head, and he wondered if it would be doable. It would not be light magic, and it would not be legal, but it was hope. He turned his back to the window and looked at his sleeping son. Would it be worth it?

Definitively.

He needed to talk with Lily.

* * *

The front door of the house flew open and James sprung to his feet. In the middle of his hallway Lord Voldemort stood, his slender fingers wrapped around his wand. James shouted a quick warning to Lily before he ran towards him, preparing himself for his fate. His anger over the rat, and his own relief that he and Lily finished their security precautions barley a day before was suppressed by the adrenaline he felt while he ran straight towards the dark Lord, wand out. Before he could do or think much more, the green light flowed to him and hit him straight in the chest.

James Potter as the world new him was dead.

* * *

He woke up in the top bed of a bunkbed, looking at the dusty ceiling of a room. He breathed in a deep breath before he exhaled slowly. His mind was swirling with questions as to where he was and what had happened. James started to go through his mental list. He was supposed to be dead, but yet he didn't feel dead. Moreover, he would never expect the afterlife to contain dusty roofs with spiders and uncomfortable bunkbeds. His body felt real, and he let his hands check himself over if everything was in place. Everything felt right, if just a little small. He even noted that he still had wonky fumbled around for his glasses before he slowly got out of the bed, climbed down the ladder and felt a wooden floor under his bare feet. He noted that there was a sleeping form in the bed under his.

James looked about in the room, it was clearly owned by muggles as it contained items that would never enter a wizard's home, yet it also clearly belonged to a magical person as well, judging by the cauldron on the desk and the moving photographs on different moved forwards to look at the pictures on the shelf, maybe it could give him a clue as to where he was. Before he could get close enough to get at look, a nightlamp went on and he was faced at wandpoint by a teenager.

I am crazy were his first thought, as he was looking at a reflection of himself. The boy held his wand straight and looked at him with guarded eyes and a hostile posture. Before James had decided what his next action should be, he noticed his eyes.

Lily's eyes.

"holy shit!" he exclaimed before he raised his arms to show Harry the he was unarmed

Something had gone wrong, they had miscalculated something severe.


	2. Chapter 1

The room was filled with tense silence as Harrys wand was pointed at James's chest. Harry was trying his best to figure out exactly what was going on. He had just had a dream about Voldemort and Wormtail killing a muggle and was now faced with a stranger walking around in his bedroom. And his scar hurt, madly.

"Harry, let me explain" James started, but was interrupted by Harry before he could continue.

"Did he send you?" Harry asked in a cold and calculated voice, not one James would expect from a surprised teenager.

"He who?" James asked a bit confused "no one sent me here".

Harry didn't seem to believe him one bit, and rage overcame his actions. "yeah right" he muttered to himself before he angry shouted. "Voldemort, Wormtail or some other rotten bastard of course. Why else would a clone of myself be standing in my bedroom in the middle of the night, my room redecorated, why the fuck is there a bunkbed here? Nothing is where I left it last night!" and then he lunged for James. He pulled him by his collar so they both fell on the floor where he proceeded to punch him everywhere he could hit. James struggled to stop Harry and protect himself form the surprising strong hits without causing any harm. The moment Harrys fist hit his nose though, making the blood flow from his nose the fight turned real. James lunged forward with force that made Harry fall backwards hitting his head in the wall. Both of them fell to the floor bleeding.

Suddenly, a big white light evolved around them and both passed out.

When James finally woke up the early morning light was shining through the curtains and he had a massive headache banging right behind his eyes. With a groan he hoisted himself into sitting position on the floor. Over by the bunkbed he saw that Harry already was awake and were resting his back against the bed and head between his knees.

James's head was swirling with new memories, memories of a childhood grooving up in privet drive as Harrys twin brother. He remembered them sharing a little cupboard till they got their Hogwarts-letter, and all their crazy adventures at Hogwarts.

"Holy shit" James exclaimed again, for loss of better word.

Harry looked over at him, giving him a scratching look. He seemed unsure of what to make of it.

"Who exactly are you?" he finally asked.

James felt himself shift uncomfortable, uncertain on how to explain. "I know this will sound absolutely crazy…. But I am James, your father… I did some questionable magic to protect you right before I died. Didn't know that THIS would be the outcome…"

James released that Harry were about to hex him again, and he quickly ran to safety behind the big cabinet. "don't hex me!" he nearly shouted. "I'm unarmed, at least hear me out first" he pleaded.

"do you also have memories?" James asked curiously.

"yeah, two set of them… have you messed with my head?" Harry inquired.

"NO! I think it is because of the spells"

Harry responded with lifting his wand higher in James's face, with the hex on the tip of his tongue.

"Nononono, don't hex me!" James shouted again, holding his hands over his head "I'm sorry, that came out wrong, but I am James Potter, your father. I and Lily used some dark forgotten magic, if the ministry knew about it I believe they would classify it as dark. My last memory before this was Voldemort killing me that night"

A long silence filled the room, Harry didn't seem one bit convinced.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it is the truth" James pleaded.

"can you prove it?"

"No.."

Harry seemed to be thinking over something and with a unsecure voice ha said "What animal is your Animagus, and what were the last words you said to Mum?"

James was silent, thinking it over "I'm a stag, and the last ting I said to Lily, I believe was 'He's here, take Harry and run, I'll hold him back'" he said.

"Well… Holy shit!" Harry exclaimed loudly.

There was a load banging from the hallway before Uncle Vernon's loud and angry shouting could be heard. Soon there was a sharp knock on the door and his looming voice roamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU BOYS UP TO? BE QUEIT AND COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST! YOU'VE GOT CHORES!"

Harry and James shared a resigned look before both of them straighted themselves up to open the door. James felt confused as this was a new experience, but at the same time an old and annoying occurrence. Harry seemed to be struggling with the same sensations as he glanced at James.

"Shall we sort it out after breakfast? _Uncle_ Vernon will have a fit if we're not down in five" James said, not being able to keep the venom out of his voice at the word uncle. New feelings to his new memories were consuming him.

James noticed that his hands were bloody, and that Harrys neck was bloody.

"Clean yourself up" they told each other at the same.

* * *

 **Thank you all for kind rewievs:**

 **Guest: Thank you! You'll see ;)**

 **Guest: Thank you very much, I'm glad you liked it. For your questions about pairing, I have few ideas for James, not sure about Harry, but I have some ideas as well. I will NOT make a James/Harry pairing. I will never write anything that promotes incest in a good light, even if it just is a Harry Potter fanfic. Not judging if you like that pairing, but I ain't able too nor do I want to write it. As for the emancipated thing, we don't have the law book of the wizarding world, and I imagen Sirius would have pointed it out for Harry if it was.**

 **ObsessedWithHPFanFic: Thank you very much!**

 **Please read and reweiev, I love to hear your thoughts about the story! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

The Dursley household was anything but peaceful and welcoming, and James loathed every second more and more. His new memories provided him with long resigned feelings towards his "relatives", but his own knowledge that two grown human beings could treat two children with this kind of contempt made his blood boil. He hadn't ever paid Petunia Dursley much mind when Lily used to talk about her, and the one time he met her, at his wedding, he found her quite boring and plain. He also noticed that in every way Lily was beautiful, Petunia was not. But that was not an excuse to be a total bitch. And he knew, that if the situation was reversed, and Dudley had been the abandoned orphan, they would have welcomed him into their home with open arms and love. Because that was what family did for each other.

He and Harry fell into a natural routine once the initial shock had faded for both of them. James noticed that the memories from his life shared with Harry was much more prominent than those from his old life, as he now referred to it in his mind. He could access and remember things if he wanted to, but if he didn't focus on it, he was James Garrick Potter, twin brother to Harry James Potter. He used to share a cupboard with his brother, used to run from bullies with his brother, and they used to make up wild stories of a castle with long tables filled with food, flying brooms and mermaids when they were punished for doing something wrong (like being home later than Dudley) and sat alone in the cupboard for hours. In retro perspective, their imagination did make a lot of sense. When he wanted to, James could easily dip into the memories of his life as James Fleamont Potter. James had discussed it with Harry, and he told him that he could do the same. Harry explained that he knew what had happened, but if he didn't focus on it, it was just some knowledge in the back of his mind, like the knowledge of how to use toilet-paper was present, but not something you ever thought about. If Harry wanted to, he could remember the life as the only child of James and Lily Potter just as good as he could remember his life with his brother. Harry had confessed to him that he didn't really like to remember those times, because even though the cupboard was awful when they were two in the dark, it was ten times worse alone.

When James had heard that he wanted to strangle both of them. Harry, the reasonable one, had talked some sense into him, and had kindly reminded him with a knock to the head that they were crazy enough, and didn't really need to get locked into the spell-ward for crazy people at St. Mungos.

This morning they had both been woken by Pig, Ron's owl, who proudly delivered his letter with more noise than a hoover. James was oddly proud of knowing things like how to use muggle money correct on instinct and knowing how to use a telephone without reading the manual first.

"Awesome!" Harry cried out with a happy grin as he threw the letter to James and opened the package that also had followed with Pig. James, who was barley awake, started to read the letter, he didn't even notice that he was smiling broader and broader as he read. The Weasleys were coming to get them in three days, and even better than that, they had tickets to the World Cup in Quiddich! He jumped out of bed, as the excitement filled his body. He grabbed one of the muffins that Harry was munching on, Ron had been thoughtful enough to send them emergency food. James started to pack his trunk, dress himself and eat a muffin at the same time as fast as he could.

"James, what are you doing?" he heard Harry ask from his bed. "Packing" ha answered between the swallows of delicious blueberry muffin. "and why are you packing now, at seven thirty in the morning, we're not leaving for three days" Harry said tired. James stopped his movements midway thorough tossing socks into the trunk "oh, yeah, that's right" ha said with a frown. He slumped back into his bed with a load sigh and put his hands behind his head.

"crap" he murmured, "we've got to convince Uncle Vernon to let us go" he muttered to Harry.

"well, if he doesn't, we'll just run away... again" Harry said with a smile.

* * *

James and Harry sat at opposite ends of the breakfast table that morning, eating the food Aunt Petunia had prepared for them. Both Uncle Vernon and Dudley were on a strict diet caused by an alarming conversation with the school nurse about Dudley's weight, and Vernon's cholesterol that was off the rocket. Thus, all of them was eating a small portion of what Uncle Vernon called disgusting rabbit-food. They were silently waiting for him to finish his second cup of coffee, with the hopes of that he would be more amenable to letting them go then. James's eyes locked with Harry, who nodded to him. It was showtime.

"Uncle Vernon", James started, making his voice as innocent as possible. "What is it boy?" Vernon inquired, his neck vein already starting to throb viciously. "I and Harry got a letter today, from Ron, our mate from school", his face was quickly reddening, and Harry continued for him. "He asked if we wanted to stay with him for the rest of the holiday, they are going to the world cup in, eh.. Quidditch, and they've fixed us tickets and all". At that moment, the doorbell rang, Uncle Vernon got up on his feet, and marched with loud steps towards the door.

James and Harry shared a dark look, this didn't seem to go their way. It didn't really bother him, as he was prepared to just take the Knight bus to the Burrow, but it would just be much easier if they said yes with a pleasant smile, Of course, that would be just too easy for the Dursley family.

In the kitchen they heard words exchanged at the door, before the load band that signalled that the door once again was closed. Uncle Vernon came back into the kitchen and looked with a scowl that could kill between Harry and James. He opened the letter he had in his hand and read it fast.

"Do you think this is funny?" he shrieked, throwing the letter in his hand in front of their faces. Neither of them really knew what to say. Vernon showed them the envelope, which was filled to the brim with stamps. A small rectangle was free from stamps where the address to Privet Drive was written in miniature scribble. James was trying not to laugh, Mrs. Weasley had clearly been afraid of not putting enough stamps on it. This was an honest mistake made by wizards, but now as a 'muggle-born' seemed ridiculous, he wondered how many of those he'd done himself in his old life, but decided not to dwell on it.

"The post-man thought it was funny" Uncle Vernon spat, clearly seeing no amusement in it. "well, it kinda is" Harry said with a small smile as he looked at the envelope. James never thought it was possible to see blood-pressure rise, but by looking at him, he silently decided that Uncle Vernon was a medical abnormality.

"If you go to these" he looked down on the paper again, scanning for a name, "these, Weasley's, you'll both be gone for the rest of the summer?"

"yes!" they answered in tandem.

"you can go, and don't come back before next summer. Never if your able to manage that."

James and Harry hid their happy grins as they disappeared fast as they could into the garden to start their chores of the day.

* * *

AN: Thank you all for kind reviews! And thanks to the guest noticing my slip up, *face-palm*

Hope you liked it, and feel free to leave a review of your thoughts! :)


End file.
